Fire in a Barrel
Fire in a Barrel is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred seventy-first case of the game. It is the seventeenth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the sixth case to take place in South America. Plot The Bureau had just gotten to South America after Dupont informed them that he discovered the HQ of the SOMBRA and who is the leader. Chief Ripley sent the player along with Carmen to meet up with him and learn more about it. On their way Elliott called them, telling them that Dupont wasn't there and that he tracked his cellphone at an abandoned neighbourhood called Nova Esperanca. Carmen Martinez and the player then went there to find Armand. However, they stumbled upon his burned body as well as the murder weapon used to kill him – gasoline, and shipped him off to Angela Douglas for autopsy. Meanwhile, everybody at the station was devastated. However, on the crime scene were found two clues-the gasoline and Armand's pocket watch. Engraved on the tank was Angela Dougla's name, while on the pocket watch fingerprints were found that belonged to Jonah Karam. By the time the team was recalling what they had learned so far, Carmen Martinez, Eduardo Ramirez and Chief Ripley were suspects, and Elliott had found SOMBRA's HQ. The team went there for one last look just to discover that Ingrid was there hurt from Dupont's killer. Jack called for an ambulance and investigated the scene. After collecting and analyzing the remaining pieces of evidence in Nova Esperanca, the killer was incriminated to be Jonah Karam, the field expert of the Bureau. During the arrest Jack was surprised that Jonah was the killer and the leader of SOMBRA, however, Jonah didn't refused, and said that Yes, I am the leader of SOMBRA. He also pointed out a gun to the player, before shooting Jack twice on the chest. Listening to the gunshots, Marina arrived putting an end by shooting Jonah on the head and taking Jack to the hospital before sharing a kiss. With Jonah dead, the player and Carmen decided to look for clues for the rest of the SOMBRA agents. They went to SOMBRA's HQ, finding a list of names and a note that wrote Now with you dead, I can take control.... The note didn't have a name, so they shipped it to Elliott. After analyzing the clues, the fingerprints on the note belonged to Eduardo Ramirez, and a helluva lot of members of SOMBRA agents-all previous suspects in other regions. Along with Ramirez, they were all sent to the International Court, where they were sentenced to life imprisonment. And with that, other people were arrested and the whole SOMBRA organization collapsed once and for all. After all the chaos, the player, Carmen and Marina went to visit Jack and Ingrid to the hospital. Fortunately everybody was fine and Marina and Jack shared a secret to the team. They were in love and they were gonna get married soon. Even after all those disasters, the team laughed again, and after a few months, they did and the Bureau was in a celebration mood. Once everything was over Chief Ripley informed the player he/she was the best agent the world ever had, and that he can keep working for the Bureau. Stats Victim *'Armand Dupont' (Found burned in a barrel) Murder Weapon *'Gasoline' Killer *'Jonah Karam' Suspects Killer's Profile * Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition